


Texts from the New Directions

by Katerina_Hummel_Di_Angelo



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Texting
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 04:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5770687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katerina_Hummel_Di_Angelo/pseuds/Katerina_Hummel_Di_Angelo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sto leggendo un po', ti va di prendere un caffè, dopo che avrai finito le prove del Glee? - B</p>
<p>Kurt sorise al telefono, stava per digitare una risposta, quando qualcuno glielo strappò di mano. "Ehi - Sam!" fece uno scatto per riprenderselo, ma il biondo lo teneva già fuori dalla sua portata.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Texts from the New Directions

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Texts from the New Directions](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/170083) by Kelstiel. 



#  Texts from the New Directions

  
Hey Kurt! - B  
  
Ciao Blaine, che si dice? - K  
  
Sto leggendo un po', ti va di prendere un caffè, dopo che avrai finito le prove del Glee? - B  
  
Kurt sorise al telefono, stava per digitare una risposta, quando qualcuno glielo strappò di mano. "Ehi - Sam!" fece uno scatto per riprenderselo, ma il biondo lo teneva già fuori dalla sua portata.  
"Aww! Kurt, ti sta chiedendo di uscire!" lo stuzzicò e Kurt potè percepire il suo viso infiammarsi quando tutti i loro compagni si voltarono a fissarli.  
"Chi?"  
"Vi prego, non un altro fiasco in stile St.Berry..."  
"Ehi, lasciatelo in pace, dai! A Kurt piace davvero quel ragazzo!"  
Kurt rivolse un sorriso di gratitudine a Mercedes, ma sfortunatamente realizzò troppo tardi che Sam e Puck stavano ridacchiando e guardando il suo telefono.  
"Che state - Oh no... nononono! Che gli avete mandato?!"  
"Shhhh!" sibilò Puck, sogghignando quando il telefono vibrò per segnalare un nuovo messaggio.  
Lui e Sam impiegarono un paio di secondi per leggerlo, poi scoppiarono a ridere quando Finn , Santana, Brittany e Rachel si raccolsero attorno a loro. Kurt tentò ancora una volta di afferrare il suo telefono, ma senza successo.  
"Invia 'Puck ce l'ha grosso'!"   
"No! Che cosa immatura, invia 'Rachel ha molto più talento di tutti voi Usignoli messi assieme'!"  
"Sei poco originale, Rachel, scrivigli che è talmente bello che Kurt si masturba pensando a lui ogni notte!"  
"Non è vero!"  
"Puck, che schifo!"  
Nonostante tutte le proteste e i tentativi di Kurt di riprendersi il telefono, tutti i membri delle Nuove Direzioni riuscirono in qualche modo a mettere le mani sul cellulare e a inviare un messaggio. Kurt dopo un po' si sedette, prendendosi la testa tra le mani, temendo il momento in cui avrebbe visto il danno e in cui Blaine gli avrebbe detto che sarebbe stato meglio rimanere amici.  
In qualche modo i suoi amici riuscivano sempre a rovinare tutto...  
Quando Mr. Schue entrò e il gruppo si acquietò, Sam restituì il cellulare a Kurt. Il ragazzo decise di aspettare la fine delle prove per vedere il danno.  
Un'ora e mezza dopo, appena uscito dall'aula di canto, prese un respiro profondo e aprì la conversazione con Blaine nella lista dei messaggi. Ciò che vi trovò lo fece congelare sul posto.  
  
Kurt è mio fratello! Ti conviene trattarlo bn! - Finn  
  
Porcellana non è esattamente la mia persona preferita, in realtà lo trovo un po' fastidioso. Come una versione maschile di Rachel Berry. Detto questo,  se ti azzardi a torcere un solo capello della sua bella testolina, ti ammazzo. - Santana  
  
Kurt è un unicorno prezioso e a quanto pare lo sei anche tu, spero che abbiate un lieto fine, perchè gli unicorni non dovrebbero stare soli. - Brittany  
  
Ascolta, ragazzo, potrò anke aver lanciato Kurt in un cassonetto occasionalmetente, ma lui è fantastico, qnd nn osare fare nnt x ferirlo. E poi, vorrei officiare il vstr matrimonio, essere il migliore nn è abbastanza x il Puckasaurus. Sarò un cavolo di prete. - Puck  
  
Kurt è un bravo ragazzo. Grazie per ciò che stai facendo per lui. - Quinn  
  
Non conosco kurt do malto, ma è devvero fantistico, perfavere non ferirlo - Sam  
  
Yo, ragazzo, come va? Fintanto che non usi Kurt per ottenere i segreti delle ND, possiamo essere amici. Ok? Ok - Artie  
  
Non mi interessano le nd ma Kurt è ok. Non ferire il mio ragazzo, intesi? - Lauren  
  
Kurt dice che ti piace Spiderman, dovresti uscire con noi qualche volta! Oh e fa' il bravo con lui. - Mike  
  
Non azzardarti ad usare Kurt per spiarci anche perchè, con o senza storia d'amore, vi STRACCEREMO alle Provinciali. - Rachel  
  
Sembri simpatico, quindi credo che potremmo essere amici! Solo ti prego non ferire Kurt, ne ha passate tante. - Tina  
  
Kurt è il mio ragazzo e il mio migliore amico. Feriscilo e io ti cambio i connotati. Ci siamo capiti? - Mercedes  
  
Kurt battè le palpebre per cacciare indietro le lacrime, okay... a volte i suoi amici erano davvero fantastici.  
Ciò che lo fece sorridere ancora di più, fu la risposta di Blaine.  
  
Non vi preoccupate, mi prenderò cura di lui. È fortunato ad avervi, ragazzi. Gli dite di incontrarmi alle 17:30? - B  
  
Kurt sorrise avviandosi verso la macchina. Forse le cose sarebbero andate per il meglio, dopo tutto.

 


End file.
